Vacation is where I want to be
by GemInEye
Summary: Alone with the angel he has a massive crush on for a whole week in smash manor while everyone else is gone on vacation? How will Red ever be able to survive? // RedxPit pairing.
1. Alone with you?

**A/N**; I haven't written in forever. This RedxPit story is just kind of like a warm up to help me get back into the game of things on here. So, here is just a small little short story to fill the senses.

........

Or at least motivate me. ^~^;

* * *

Rubbing the back of his cocoa locks in a very lazy like manner, he soon dropped his hand back at his side to dangle back forth while the back of his already messy hat hair stuck out in random places from under that crimson colored cap. The small lean figured boy yawned out again as he poked his head out from his door. His droopy eyes looked down the beautifully decorated corridor of the large mansion to try and find any trace of a life form. Did everyone already go to breakfast?

His shoulder's slumped as he walked the rest of the way out of his room, closing the door behind him before placing his usual hat in it's rightful place; right on top of the trainer's head. He wouldn't step one step further without his hat. After all, that's what everyone knew him by.

Walking down the narrow hallway and passing many doors along the way, the whole mansion was dead silent. As if the whole place was completely abandoned. He rubbed at one eye to get rid of the sleep before calling out a loud, "Heeelllooooooooo??????????"

No answer.

His cocoa brow crocked upward, now rubbing at his chin as if that would help him decipher the answer. He made up his mind. The best place would have to be the dining room. Everyone had got to be there. If not, then he would be utterly confused. It was way too early for there to be any matches.

He had been walking a bit of a ways before finally coming to the large doors of the dining room. His eyes rose up to look at the perfectly decorated entrance. Actually, this whole place seemed to have a lot of care put into it to make it the way it was now. The trainer smiled softly at the thought as he reached down for the handle.

_Click. _

He turned the knob and slowly opened the door to peek his head through the small crack to see if anyone was there. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight. All the rows of chairs were empty and the whole room was dead silent just like this whole side of smash mansion.

It was empty.

He scratched at his head again as a look of confusion spread across his face. "Hmmm...." He uttered.

"RRREEEEDDDDD!!!!!" He heard his name being called from down the hall.

His heart skipped a beat at the sound of that whimsical voice. He knew what voice that belonged to. It was a newcomer just like him. An angel and a strong one at that, there was no doubt about it. He had the power to knock his Charizard off the very stage....and his name was Pit.

Red's chocolate brown eyes turned to meet those beautiful ocean sparkling hues that belonged to the very angel that he was just thinking about. His eyes widened ever so slightly. The trainer gulped in embarrassment and a shy way when he saw that they were only inches away from the other. He felt his face getting hot and he gulped again to try and get rid of that lump that was beginning to build up in his throat. How could a mere boy like Pit cause the trainer to get weak in the knees so easily? All his life, he believed in just training! Going out there and going for it all! But...Now, it seemed to be different. He couldn't get this angel off his mind.

".....?" Pit tilted his head to the side and blinked. "....did you loose your voice, Red-icus?" He finally asked with a curious expression on his face. A cute expression in Red's eyes.

"O-oh...." His voice cracked before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, giving a large grin towards the angel who returned a beaming smile right back. "....I just woke up. I'm just a little tired and I needed a moment to wake up." He lied with a weak laugh.

When have they ever got a chance to talk like this before? Well, alone that is. Red was so use to seeing him on the side or talking with him in a large group that....just being with him alone made everything so much harder on Red. So hard that he felt like passing out.

"Oh." Pit beamed with his usual optimistic grin. Before all fell silent again and they just stood in front of each other. Both looking down at the floor with Pit having his hands behind his back and Red rubbing the back of his head still. He needed a way to break this awkward silence. Oh yeah! Everyone else!

"Hey, Pit." He began as he dropped his hand back at his side. "Do you know where everyone went?" He asked as he rose his head to look at the angel before a small blush settled his way onto the trainer's cheek. It seemed that he couldn't even look at the boy without blushing his brains out.

Pit looked up as well and only smiled Red with his hands still lazily cupped behind his back, his wings flapped ever so slightly.

"Didn't you know-icus? It's vacation week. Everyone went home to visit where they live-icus."Pit exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N; **This was meant to be just a short story but....Too many ideas where filling my head and now I feel the need to make more chapters to let their relationship progress. Oh well, what can you do. Stay tuned for chapter two XD


	2. Can I even handle this?

**A/N:** Wow...I'm actually updating. It's been so long to the point that I almost forgot that I even had this story. I'm horrible. Oops. Lol.

Oh well, at least I got the motivation to actually work on the next chapter for this story. I plan on finishing this story one way or another! No matter how long it takes!

Oh, and by the way, I've gotten a few reviews as to why Pit says -icus after all his sentences. Well, if anyone have seen the old 80's show called Captain N; Kid Icarus says -icus after his sentences. Actually, all the people in Angel Land say it and I always thought it was super cute! I even roleplay with a Pit who says -icus as well. I don't know...I guess the whole thing grew on me that I can't imagine Pit not saying it! Lol.

I hope that cleared up some things with people's confusion. I guess I should have explained the whole thing about -icus in the first chapter. Oh well.

**Disclaimer; **I STILL don't own the nintendo characters. If I did, kid Icarus would have had a new game way back! And Pokemon would have been created into a virtual reality.

* * *

"A whole week...A whole week? What am I going to do? This place is huge and I..." The cap wearing boy had scratched at the sides of his hair that was not covered by the strawberry colored hat. His eyes wide and shocked, scared and nervous as sweat dripped from the corner of his brow. He gulped down that large lump in his throat that was beginning to build up from all the anxiety. He took in deep breath that only exhaled in a jagged breath.

Squirtle watched from the bed, his big eyes scanning as he watched his trainer pace back and forth across the room that had been assigned to him the moment he stepped into Smash Manor. If Squirtle didn't know better, he would think that Red would have made a large ditch in the floor from walking in the same line for the last half an hour. Wasn't he getting tired? Squirtle groaned, shaking his head before jumping onto his feet. This was beginning to be too much. And so, he squirted a large pint of a water gun right into Red's face who had stopped in his tracks to choke down the water.

"GAH! Squirtle! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Red had whined as he put up his hands in his face to keep the water from hitting him anymore. Soon, the water turtle stopped to pout at the trainer who sighed, wiping at his face before giving his beloved Pokemon a soft smile.

"Thanks, Squirtle...I needed that..." Red's shoulder slumped as he gave one last wipe to his face even though his whole body from the waist up was completely soaked.

Squirtle beamed, happy that Red was _sane_ again.

"Ugh...What am I going to do Squirtle...? Can I face him...?" Red groaned as he sat on the edge of his bed, right next to the water Pokemon. The trainer then hid his face with the palms of his hand.

_**Flash Back**_

"Everyone went onto vacation...?" Red had blinked those chocolate hues of his in confusion. Vacation? How come he never heard of this? ...Oh...Maybe it was the fact that while it was being announced, Red was watching Pit the whole time and thinking about ways to get close.

Red lowered his head in shame while his shoulders slumped. He really was pathetic...

"Ah! Wait, why didn't you go back home?" Red had finally asked, his head raising back up quickly to see Pit with that confused questionable look that had caused Red to take a step back and a bright blush spread across his cheeks without even realizing it. What was wrong with him? Why did this angel always cause him to get so flustered and confused and...and...Wait...Was this the thing that his mother had told him about? Was he finally going through the thing called puberty?

"Hm? Oh, it would be hard for me to go back, actually-icus." Pit had chuckled softly which caused Red to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh...? Why? They don't want you back?" Red tilted his head, now confused by the other's words. Pit gasped, his blue eyes widening as he shook his hands in front of himself as if trying to defend. Red only smirked gently. He was so cute!

"T-that's not it-icus!" He gasped before continuing to explain.." My Goddess only wishes that I stay because going back and forth limits my powers-icus and she wants me to be on top of my game!" He grinned as he shoved a fist into the air as his cocky grin had spread across his cheeks. "My Goddess really cares-icus and she's only thinking about my gain. I can't go against her when she says that-icus!" He had laughed. Red only kept on smiling that same smile. He always seemed to light up when his Goddess was mentioned. He looked like he had really cared about her.

Red had to admit though, he felt a little jealous...

"Neh, neh, Red-icus!" Pit had called out, his arms flapping up and down as well as his wings. "Why didn't you go back home-icus? Don't you think you're family misses you?

"Gah!" Red gasped, taking another step back as if Pit called him the ugliest thing in the world. He gulped, his eyes averting upward as he quickly tried to scoop a lie together. After all, he couldn't really say, _'it's cause I kept only thinking and day dreaming about you that I didn't hear the news!' _

"It's uhhh...cause...Well, I live so far that most likely by the time I got there, the week would have already been gone!" He quickly explained. That was a good enough lie. Yes, defiantly believable! "Besides, once we get out of here, I'll have all the time in the world to see my family." He stated with a soft shrug as if it was no big deal.

Pit smiled again as he lunged forward to lace his arm around Red's shoulder. The angel grinned, pulling him close. "Alright then-icus!" He beamed. "I guess it'll just me and you! A duo!"

"H-huh?" Red gulped, feeling so close to the other...to the point that he felt like passing out. His face flushed from head to toe. He quickly pulled down his hat far enough to be able to cover his cherry colored face. "Er...Yea! I guess it'll just be me and you...for a whole...week..." His voice had trailed off as he finished the sentence. Yes. A whole week alone...

"So, Red-icus! Since we have a whole week together. What do you want to do?" Pit pulled away to fly over his head and land right back in front of him. He lingered back and forth on his heels, his hands behind his back as he watched Red to await his answer.

Red on the other hand, kept his head down as he thought about it. Nothing. He was at a blank. His whole mind felt foggy to the point that merely thinking was growing hard. He shrugged shyly.

"Fine, I guess it's up to me! How about...hmmm..." He rubbed at his chin before snapping his finger after a long moment of silence between the two. "I got it-icus!" He beamed as he grinned. "I have an idea though you gotta meet me by the training grounds at 7pm sharp-icus!"

"The training grounds..?" Red poked his head upward ever so gently to at least get a glimpse of the boy who only smiled.

"Yup! So be there-icus! See ya then!" Pit had then turned on his heels, flying the other way as he waved behind him to only escape around the corner, leaving the trainer in the silence of the dead empty hallway. He gulped, his eyes widening. What had Pit planned for the two to do!

_**End of Flash Back**_

"What to do..." Red had glanced over to the clock after pulling his hands away from his covered and soaked face. It's already 6:30..." He nibbled at his lower lip before taking another deep sigh. He really needed to think about this...Wait...no he didn't! When was he ever going to be able to get another chance like this! No! This was a sign by some God out there!

"I'll do it! I'll go!" He shouted, standing up so quickly that it had shocked Squirtle so much that he had fell off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Red's face was determined and precise. Just like when he was about to have another battle.

...

Too bad Red felt like screaming on the inside...

* * *

**A/N**: Woot! Finally done with another chapter! So..what does Pit have planned for the nervous trainer? What will happen next? Will Red finally get the courage to tell Pit his feelings? Find out in the next chapter! (note; I plan on at least making this 4-5 chapters long.)


End file.
